OS - Ainsi naquirent les Maraudeurs
by Thalia Alice Potter
Summary: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow ou Comment une simple rencontre peut changer définitivement le destin de 4 personnes
1. Chapter 1

**Joyeux anniversaire Julie ! J'espère que cet OS te plaira ! En tout cas, moi je me suis amusée à l'écrire !**

 **J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le découvrir !** **=D**

oOo

 **Ainsi naquirent les Maraudeurs**

OoooooO

La cheminée du _PoudlardExpress_ émit de hauts volutes de fumée grisâtre et un coup de sifflet retentit sur le quai 9 ¾, le train s'ébranla et les voyageurs adressèrent un dernier signe de la main à leurs familles venues les accompagner à Kingcross.

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux sombres et en bataille, portant encore la marque du rouge à lèvres de sa mère sur les joues regarda la gare s'éloigner lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement à mesure que le convoi prenait de l'allure. Il soupira et s'essuya méticuleusement la joue afin de dissimuler les marques d'amour d'une mère trop attentionnée et inquiète.

James Potter montait pour la première fois dans le train des élèves sorciers, c'était sa première année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard et il était plutôt confiant. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en un geste désinvolte, les ébouriffant ainsi un peu plus et pris sa grosse valise à la main.

Il s'engagea dans un le couloir séparant les différents compartiments du train et quête d'une place libre. Il parcouru plusieurs wagons sans succès avant d'en apercevoir un qui ne comptait que deux occupants : un petit garçon chétif plongé dans un livre et un autre, au visage presque princier qui semblait s'ennuyer à mourir, son regard pétillant et espiègle attira le jeune Potter qui se décida à entrer.

_ Salut ! Lança-t-il gaiment.

Un éloquent silence lui répondit, James soupira et hissa sa valise au-dessus de la banquette sur lequel le petit érudit avait pris place. Ce dernier daigna lever les yeux de son ouvrage et offrit un léger sourire au nouveau venu avant de prendre la parole :

_ Bonjour.

L'autre garçon se tourna légèrement vers James qui venait de s'assoir avant de grommeler à son tour :

_ B'jour. Sur un ton plutôt insolent.

James Potter pensa intérieurement qu'il n'allait peut-être pas autant s'amuser que cela à Poudlard si tous les nouveaux élèves étaient aussi peu loquaces. Il prit donc sur lui le fait d'amorcer la conversation.

_ Je m'appelle James Potter ! C'est ma première année à Poudlard et j'adore le Quidditch ! Vous aimez le Quidditch ?

Ce n'était certainement pas le meilleur début de conversation de l'histoire du monde sorcier, mais James n'avait pas vraiment d'idée supplémentaire. Les deux garçons ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce et James émit un soupir plutôt agacé. Il s'apprêta à sortir un commentaire désobligeant, lorsque le mince garçon aux grandes cernes baissa une nouvelle fois son ouvrage.

_ Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, je suis également en première année. Je ne connais pas grand-chose au Quidditch, je ne suis pas vraiment sportif en règle générale, mais je t'en prie, raconte moi un peu ce que tu sais, je suis certain que ce sera très enrichissant pour moi et pour notre ami qui contemple le paysage.

James se fit la réflexion qu'il était très certainement tombé sur un fou. A ses yeux, le Quidditch n'avait rien d'instructif, il était juste très distrayant et incroyablement excitant. Mais après tout, c'était moins que rien, Remus lui avait répondu et cela lui faisait chaud au cœur. Il avait, l'espace d'un instant, cru que son charisme naturel et sa capacité à capter l'attention s'étaient brusquement volatilisées.

_ Je ne regarde pas le paysage. Grommela le garçon aux cheveux sombres en se tournant nonchalamment pour fixer James de ses yeux gris perçants.

_ Tu regardais certainement la vitre dans ce cas ! Réplica James en riant.

_ Bien sur que non ! Grogna le garçon irrité. La vitre n'a rien d'intéressant, je pensais voilà tout.

_ Tu es donc un penseur ? L'interrogea James en pensant que finalement le trajet allait être plus drôle que prévu.

_ Tu te fiches de moi ? S'exclama-t-il avec colère tandis que Remus disparaissait de nouveau derrière son épais livre.

_ Je n'oserais pas voyons ! Ironisa James trop content d'avoir réussi à attirer l'attention du garçon à l'élégance apparente.

Celui-ci se leva avec la ferme intention de faire taire James, et s'approcha dangereusement de lui. James se leva et recula un peu, quelque peu paniqué car il n'avait pas prévu que son futur camarade s'énerverait aussi vite. Il mit ses bras en avant en signe de paix et son dos heurta la porte du compartiment au moment même où un petit garçon rondelet et à l'air naïf se cogna contre celle-ci avec grand bruit.

Des ricanements se firent entendre dans le couloir et le garçon aux cheveux noirs suspendit son geste. James laissa échapper un discret soupir de soulagement tandis que Remus avait fermé son livre pour aller voir ce qui se tramait.

Les trois occupants du compartiment ouvrir la porte avec précaution et ouvrir leurs yeux et oreilles afin de saisir la scène se déroulant sous leurs yeux. De toute évidence, une bande de trois grands garçons avaient pris en grippe un première année aux petits yeux humides et à l'aspect niais.

Le pauvre garçon s'était fait éjecté dans le couloir sans ménagement avec tous ses bagages qui s'étaient vidés sur le sol. Il sanglotait pitoyablement, un air effrayé sur son visage potelet.

James fit un pas en avant pour aider le garçon étendu au sol lorsqu'un des assaillants pointa sa baguette dans sa direction.

_ A ta place je ne bougerais pas le moucheront ! Ce débile n'a que ce qu'il mérite, ce wagon est le notre et il avait l'ordre de ne pas parler, il a eu l'audace de rire, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. Cette petite humiliation lui fera peut-être pousser un semblant de cerveau, ne sait-on jamais !

_ Et qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire ? Réplica James en saisissant sa propre baguette dans sa poche, tant pour se donner du courage que pour faire reculer son adversaire, ne connaissant malheureusement aucune formule utile dans la situation présente.

Le grand garçon aux cheveux bruns ricana avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour prononcer un sortilège destiné à apprendre le respect à ses cadets.

Dans le couloir, à présent, apparaissaient de nombreuses têtes curieuses. Les élèves, attirés par le bruit attendaient avec une excitation mêlée de crainte la suite des événements.

_ _Stupe…_ Commença le sorcier.

Mais sa formule resta en suspend car le garçon à l'allure noble avaient lancé en sa direction un petite boule de couleur verdâtre qui explosa juste au niveau des pieds de l'agresseur, répandant une odeur nauséabonde et une épaisse fumée de la même couleur que la Bonbabouse que reconnut James.

Les trois assaillants se mirent à tousser violemment et toutes les têtes curieuses rentrèrent dans leur compartiment. Les cris d'un préfet retentirent au milieu du tumulte et James jugea qu'il était plus que temps de regagner sagement le compartiment. Il empoigna le garçon tremblotant qui avait encore du mal à croire en sa chance avec l'aide de son astucieux compagnon, tandis que Remus rassembla ses affaires aussi rapidement que possible.

Une fois de retour en sécurité sur les banquettes, Remus se précipita à la fenêtre afin de l'entrouvrir. James aida le dénommé Peter à s'assoir correctement et l'élégant garçon lui tendit un mouchoir qu'il empoigna fébrilement.

Peter se moucha bruyamment et se mit à bégayer tant de remerciements que James crut qu'il allait se mettre à les aduler à genoux. Remus s'était assit et avait repris sa lecture, impassible, cependant James avait bien remarqué l'ombre d'un sourire espiègle traverser son visage prématurément usé.

Le jeune garçon se laissa tomber sur la banquette à côté de son compagnon d'arme qui cette fois-ci le regardait avec un grand sourire.

_ Merci. Déclara James. Je te dois une fière chandelle ! Je n'aurais jamais su quoi faire s'il avait eu le temps de lancer son sort.

Le garçon hocha la tête et fit semblant de se détourner à nouveau vers la fenêtre, faisant disparaitre momentanément son air joyeux. James commença à s'offusquer et il éclata de rire en lui assenant une tape sur l'épaule et lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il plaisantait. James rit à sa plaisanterie, bientôt rejoint par Remus qui sourit d'un ton poli et par Peter qui n'avait strictement rien compris mais riait tout de même.

Le reste du long trajet s'effectua dans la bonne humeur, les quatre garçons parlaient de leur aventure, enjolivant certains détails en riant de bon cœur et en imitant avec de grands gestes leurs trois malheureux agresseurs.

James se dit que finalement Poudlard serait très certainement intéressant et de nombreuses idées bouillonnaient en lui sur ce qu'ils pourraient faire ensemble, Peter, Remus, le garçon aux bombabouses et lui. Ce dernier lui apparu très sympathique et d'un esprit comparable au sien ce qui était très appréciable. Le jeune Remus était studieux mais son ingéniosité transparaissait et James se mit à l'esprit d'égayer un peu son visage grave. Peter semblait légèrement naïf mais l'immense respect qu'il portait à ses trois sauveurs flattait tellement l'égo de James qu'il se décida à l'apprécier.

C'est uniquement lorsque le train s'arrêta en gare de Pré-au-lard et que tous les élèves descendirent du _PoudlardExpress_ pour se hâter vers diligences pour la majorité et pour les barques pour les première années, que le garçon au port princier lança joyeusement à James:

_ Au fait, je m'appelle Sirius ! Sirius Black.

OoooooO

 _AliceJeanne_


	2. ANNONCE

Ceci N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE

Je voulais juste mettre un petit mot pour faire une annonce:

J'AI MON BAC!

(SANS MENTION)


End file.
